At present, full-in-cell display device can realize a combination of a display function and a touch sensing function by means of H-blank, that is, realize a touch sensing function by detecting a touch action in an H-blank stage.
In the prior art, a driving module, e.g. a touch-with-display driver (TDDI), generally detects a touch action in an H-blank stage by employing a progressive scanning method. This scanning method results in a high driving frequency.
In the prior art, for each frame of image, the driving module generally realizes display driving and touch driving processes with a fixed driving frequency, which results in a high driving frequency.
To summarize, a driving method of the prior art increases a driving frequency, and thereby increases power consumption of a driving module.